


Little League Quidditch

by Lolikiano



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One-Shot, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolikiano/pseuds/Lolikiano
Summary: The Marauders had signed Harry up for a little league quidditch team for his fifth birthday and his first game went somewhat according to plan. What happens when you put a group of 5-year-olds on brooms to play a flying game of sport? Adorableness. *One-shot based on the Ignoring Destiny series*
Kudos: 5





	Little League Quidditch

Author’s Note:

Hi all! I am once again coming to you with a “missing scene” from my Ignoring Destiny series! This one features Harry’s first Quidditch match on his little league team! I hope you enjoy!

And if you haven’t yet, please be sure to check out my main story, Ignoring Destiny! It currently has 52 chapters. Also check out Presenting: The Marauder’s Map as another missing scene!

Please like and review! Miss you all!

Little League Quidditch

James, Remus, and Sirius sat in the stands at the miniature quidditch pitch on a sunny Saturday afternoon. They were conversing between one another about how the little league team was going to conduct a quidditch match for 5-year-old children. They had had to purchase Harry special equipment in order to be able to play in the league including a special broom that didn’t fly higher than 6 feet off the ground and special robes that were imbibed with a cushioning charm in case the child fell. 

Sirius had purchased Harry his new broom, a Clean Sweep 700 P, a broom designed specifically for children transitioning to an adult broom. It allowed the parent to use a spell to limit the height the broom could fly for while the child was learning and then remove the spell during appropriate settings while the adult was present. They had been impressed with the broom’s capabilities and safety features. 

Remus had managed to buy Harry a used robe set with the charm in a lovely Red, Harry’s favorite color. Harry had been extremely excited to receive the robes as a gift and had thanked Remus profusely. 

Sirius nudged James and Remus as the children began filing out onto the field in a wiggling line. Each child had a nervous but excited fact as they carried their brooms haphazardly over their shoulders and waived at their parents. The Marauders caught sight of Harry and all three waived enthusiastically and embarrassingly at Harry. Sirius held up a sign that read, “Snitches Get Stitches! Seeker Potter Gets The Snitch!” and cheered loudly as Harry mounted his broom. 

“Alright little leaguers!” the referee shouted from the center of the pitch, “Mount your brooms! We’re about to release the balls today. And remember, the goal today is to work on your fundamental skills and to have fun. Keepers, shake hands!”

A small boy from Harry’s team and a taller girl from the opposing team briefly and awkwardly shook hands before attempting to mount their brooms. The smaller boy was able to straddle the broom but, once it was hovering in the air, he rolled and slid off and fell to the ground. 

A healer rushed to the boy’s side and waived her wand over him as he cried, his parents rushing down from the stands to his side. The healer waived her wand and quickly healed a broken arm before walking the boy off the pitch. 

“Oh I hope he’s ok,” Remus said to James and Remus. 

“I’m sure he’s fine. The healer got there quickly. And, look, they’re bringing in another keeper for Harry’s team,” James said as he pointed to the pitch where another small boy was running from the sideline clutching his broom and took his place where the keepers stand. 

The crowd cheered as the kids took off and started playing. Harry took his position and started circling the pitch, his small face screwed up in concentration as he searched the field for the small golden ball. 

The chasers flew up and attempted to get a hold of the soft, foam ball that took place of the quaffle. One of the girls from the opposing team somehow managed to grab hold of the ball by the tips of her fingers and flew in place, socked at her catch. She was distracted long enough that one of the girls from Harry’s team took the ball from her and started flying slowly to the other side of the pitch. 

The beater from the opposing side watched as the girl flew toward the goal posts and lifted his plastic bat and flew toward the small, levitating foam ball and swung at it, trying to hit it towards the chaser. He missed wildly and conked himself on the head with the bat. He was momentarily distracted and teared up before attempting to hit the ball again. This time he tapped it forward a few feet where it floated again, supported by a hover charm. 

The parents from Harry’s team cheered as the chaser flew closer to the goal. She was a foot away from the hoops when she saw her opportunity. The keeper from the other team was too busy looking up at the sky where a bluebird was flying around, quietly observing the bird while it flew. The chaser took a deep breath and lobbed the ball toward the goal hoop, banging it off the side. She flew after it and picked it up off the ground before trying again. This time, the keeper was paying attention and tried to block it but she managed to get the ball through the hoop and scored points for Harry’s team.

“Gold team scores! The score is 10-0 folks!” 

The Marauders cheered with the rest of the parents for the goal, excited at how well all of the children were doing. The looked over at Harry to see how he was doing in his search for the snitch and noticed that he was sitting on his broom cheering with the rest of the stands. 

“Harry!” James called, “The snitch!” 

Harry perked up, his eyes wide as he realized that he had sat around watching the game too long. He quickly continued his search for the snitch as the players flew around him. A few times he was hit with the squishy ball that was in place for the bludgers but he was able to shake it off and continue searching. 

Harry’s team had managed to score 20 points while the opposing team had managed 30 because one of the chasers on Harry’s team had accidentally scored a goal against her own team. Upon realizing this, the small chaser spun around in the air, upset with himself, before getting back into the game at the urging of the rest of the team. 

Then, Harry caught sight of the small, yellow tennis ball zooming through the pitch. He looked around to the other seeker and saw that she was engrossed in the game, so he seized his opportunity and sped off after the ball. 

“And Potter has seen the tennis ball snitch! Look at him go. Such determination!” 

Harry reached out and attempted to grab the tennis ball, felt the small fibers of material on his fingertips but watched as it flew just out of reach again. He urged his broom forward and managed to snag the ball. He proudly raised his fist in the air, triumphant. 

“And he’s caught the snitch! That’s an extra 50 points for Gold team bringing the score to 70-30! Bringing Gold up for the win against Blue! Good game everyone. Well done putting your fundamentals to work today. There will be a pizza party in the club house a half an hour from now; everyone is welcome!”

The Marauders cheered for Harry and his team as they dismounted their brooms and shook hands with the opposing side. The men made their way down to the pitch to congratulate Harry on their job well done. When he caught sight of James, Harry ran as fast as his little legs would carry him and jumped into his father’s arms for a huge hug. Harry couldn’t wait for their next match.


End file.
